12 Tender Killer's - Aquarius Murder Case
by Shireishou
Summary: Di kamar merah, 12 Pria ... 12 zodiac ... 12 pembunuh ... berkumpul. Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia ... Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang. Merekalah, Persona XII! #WeeklyPrompt : Week 1 - Fotografi


**12 Tender Killer's - Aquarius Murder Case  
****Base : ** 12 Nin no Yasashii Koroshiya by Founder Masaki  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1, POV 3  
**Central Character :** Haru Kusakabe, 4 Februari, Aquarius, Posisi Tatto - Bahu Kanan  
**Time Line :** Introduction di CD drama Ruby  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _bit__.__ly__ [SLASH] _I36GbD

* * *

_**Intro**_

* * *

_Di Kamar Merah, 12 pria… 12 zodiak… 12 pembunuh… berkumpul.  
Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia…  
Para hakim yang dipilih oleh bintang untuk mengabulkan jeritan pihak tertindas yang hanya bisa meratap kalah.  
Yang mati muda dan tinggal tulang berselimut debu.  
Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang.  
Mengadili kejahatan yang tidak tersentuh hukum.  
Merekalah, Persona XII!_

* * *

_**Prolog**_

_**POV 1**_

* * *

Langit senja di Kyusu masih indah seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan arah lensa kameraku dari senja berwarna keemasan yang kini bertahta megah di hadapanku. Entah sudah berapa kali foto keindahan itu kuabadikan melalui Nikon D3S yang kugenggam erat. Cahaya hangat ini akan segera berganti gelap. Itulah mengapa aku begitu mengagumi senja. Meski hanya muncul sejenak, namun kehangatan yang dipancarkannya dapat menenangkanku … menutup hariku … juga menyejukkan jiwaku.

Hamparan pasir di bawah kakiku terasa begitu lembut. Aku sengaja melepaskan sepatu kets-ku untuk merasakan kehangatan pasir pantai kala senja. Sepoi angin laut sebentar lagi akan berganti arah. Sejuknya akan digantikan kehangatan angin darat yang akan bertiup dari arah sebaliknya.

Nyut!

Kurasakan sensasi perih menjalar di bahu kananku. Tato Persona XII yang terukir di sana terasa begitu panas membakar. Aku mengernyit menahan sakit. Ah … aku yang terpilih menjadi _hakim_. Yousuke Shingu sang Peramal sudah membeberkan kasus itu kepada Persona XII beberapa hari lalu saat pertemuan di Kamar Merah.

Adalah Sugita Tomo, seorang pembunuh berantai paling kejam yang berasal dari Kyusu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bila pria kaya raya yang murah senyum, ramah dan juga nampak sering menolong sesama ini kerap melakukan pembunuhan demi menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Aku sudah melihat fotonya. Wajah penuh kemunafikan itu tersenyum begitu santai.

Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana dia tanpa belas kasihan menghabisi korban-korbannya. Lebih dari sepuluh korban sudah jatuh. Dikuliti, dicabik, dibakar, ditenggelamkan dan berbagai cara biadab lainnya.

Dia tipe pembunuh yang menikmati penderitaan korbannya. Aku tahu itu! Namun ia begitu licin! Polisi kesulitan mencari bukti meski sudah mencurigai bahwa Sugita lah dalang dari semua pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Hanya saja, saat itu keberadaan _terdakwa_ masih dalam penyelidikan Mikage. Rupanya aku yang kini berada paling dekat dengan _terdakwa_. Jadi bintang telah memilihku untuk menuntaskan kasus ini. Sebagai _hakim_ ... sebagai Persona XII!

Kupasang kembali penutup lensa kamera yang tadi tersimpan di saku celana. Kugantungkan kembali kameranya ke leher. Kakiku yang penuh butiran pasir juga sudah saling kugosok-gosokkan sebelum mengenakan sepatuku kembali. Saatnya bekerja. Aku menghela napas panjang. Kulirik Ooga yang sedari tadi setia duduk mendampingiku. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

* * *

_**End of POV 1**_

_**Story**_

_**POV 3**_

* * *

Haru berlari-lari mendekat kala anjing Saint Bernard miliknya tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan di tepi Pantai Amami Oshima. Bisa dilihatnya anjing seberat 90 kg itu mengajak bercanda pria yang sekarang sedang terkekeh kegelian. Tubuh raksasanya menindih pria malang itu sambil terus menjilatinya. Haru tersenyum. Rambut coklat gelap sebahunya—yang diikat satu di bawah—bergerak-gerak seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

"Berat, nih! Aduh, kau berat sekali!" Pria malang itu berusaha menggesernya, tapi anjing itu tetap bergeming.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa? Ooga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Anjing itu tak acuh dan terus menjilati si pria.

"Maafkan aku jika Ooga bertindak tidak sopan."

"Ah, jadi kau pemilik anjing ini? Aduduh..." Pria itu masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari Ooga.

Haru tertawa melihat begitu bersemangatnya Ooga menjilati pria yang kini wajahnya telah basah kuyup oleh air liur itu. "Ooga nampaknya menyukaimu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku jadi basah semua, nih!" keluh pria itu.

"Ah, ya … maafkan aku.…" Haru tersenyum. "Ooga, _wait_!" Ooga langsung melompat ke arah Haru dan duduk di hadapannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor. "Yak! Sudah..."

"Benar-benar mengejutkan!" Pria itu akhirnya berdiri dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang diangsurkan Haru.

"Maafkan aku. Ooga terlalu bersemangat saat melihat orang lain selain aku. Sudah sejak pagi di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa." Haru tersenyum ramah. Garis rahang yang tegas, jenggot yang tidak dicukur rapih membuatnya terkesan sangat jantan. Tubuh tinggi besarnya pun menambah kesan garang. Tapi senyum yang acap kali menghias wajahnya membuat kesan galak pudar dari wajahnya.

"Memang bukan musim liburan. Makanya sepi sekali. Ah iya, siapa namamu? Aku Sugita Tomo. Panggil saja Sugita."

Haru menatap pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut keperakan pendek berbelah tengah itu terlihat begitu rapi dan elegan. Kemeja dan celana panjang bermerek serta jam tangan berhias berlian yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, membuat penampilannya sangat kontras dengan Haru yang hanya mengenakan jaket _hiking _kumal di atas kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Kaos pendek polos abu-abu menyembul dari balik kemeja hitamnya.

"Haru Kusakabe. Panggil saja Haru." Haru sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau suka fotografi?" Sugita memandang kamera yang tercangklong di leher Haru. Anggukan Haru menjawabnya. "Wah, sama dong!" lanjutnya. "Aku juga suka. Kameraku Nikon D4!"

"Wah, hebat sekali!" puji Haru. "Suka memotret apa?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sugita berubah dalam sepersekian detik. Haru bisa merasakan hawa dingin mengerikan terpancar dari tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu. Namun wajah cerianya kembali menutupi semua. "Banyak hal. Tapi aku paling suka memotret manusia. Mereka objek yang dinamis dan tidak pernah membosankan!"

Haru sangat menyadari kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sugita diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

'_Bosan'_. Apa memang Sugita selalu melampiaskan rasa bosannya dengan memotret? Apa hanya dengan memotret?

Haru merasakan hal yang tersembunyi di balik senyum manis yang dikembangkan Sugita.

"_Ne… _Haru. Aku sedang bosan. Di sini begitu sepi. Apa kau mau kupotret?"

DEG!

Bulu roma Haru meremang. Ooga tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeram.

"Ooga, _sit_!"

Ooga patuh dan kembali duduk diam. Haru mendongak dan menatap mata Sugita lekat-lekat. "Aku fotografer. Aku tidak biasa difoto. Nanti hasilnya tidak akan bagus." Haru tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu, ikut ke mobilku. Akan kutunjukkan beberapa hasta karyaku. Kalau kau menyukainya, kuharap kau bersedia menjadi modelku." Sugita bicara dengan penuh nada bujukan. "Aku juga bisa membayarmu kalau kau mau," lanjutnya.

Haru tertawa perlahan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tertarik melihat hasil fotografimu."

Wajah Sugita berubah berseri-seri. "Bagus sekali! Mari, ikut aku ke mobil! Tapi ..." Sugita melirik ke arah Ooga. "mohon maaf, aku tidak ingin anjingmu membasahi mobilku yang baru saja dibersihkan. Bisa dia ditinggal saja di sini?"

Haru mengangguk setuju. "Ooga, _wait_! Aku harus _bekerja_ dulu. Kau mengerti?"

GUK!

Salakan keras Ooga menjawabnya. "_Good boy_!"

Sugita dan Haru berjalan beriringan. Cukup jauh mereka berjalan, Haru melihat mobil Hummer H2 berwarna merah terparkir cukup dekat dengan laut. Jika air pasang nanti, mungkin batas airnya akan hanya berjarak 3-4 meter dari ujung mobil.

Malam sudah semakin gelap. Bulan purnama yang memantulkan cahaya bintang, menghiasi pantai berpasir putih itu. Cahaya peraknya memantul pada setiap butiran pasir pantai. Berkilauan.

Sugita membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan lampu depan.

"Duduk saja di kursi depan. Album fotonya ada di laci _dashboard_. Aku mau mengambil kameraku di kursi belakang."

Haru patuh. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah kanan. Dikeluarkannya album foto yang terbungkus kardus berwarna putih bersih dan membukanya.

Mata Haru terbelalak. Tangannya yang memegang album foto _hardcover_ itu bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Foto yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya meradang.

Seorang wanita menangis dengan rambut tergerai berantakan. Darah merah kental membasahi separuh wajahnya dan mengalir menodai kemeja birunya. Bisa dilihat tangan kiri wanita itu patah dengan bentuk yang ganjil. Sorot mata wanita itu ketakutan, kengerian terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang tampak begitu kesakitan.

Foto yang lain tidak kalah menyakitkan hatinya. Anak kecil yang terlihat meronta-ronta. Foto yang dihasilkan buram karena sang anak bergerak terlalu cepat. Pergelangan tangan bocah itu putus. Luka yang tercipta mencuatkan daging kemerahan dan tulang yang berselimutkan warna darah. Tapi ia masih hidup dalam kengerian yang tak terbayangkan. Untuk disiksa entah berapa lama sampai di foto berikutnya dia sudah tergeletak dengan mata terbelalak tak bernyawa, beralaskan genangan darah yang keluar dari tangannya yang terputus.

Haru menutup album fotonya perlahan namun penuh tekanan. Ia tak ingin melihat halaman berikutnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar menahan amarah yang semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

Dilepaskan kamera yang sedari tadi bersandar di dadanya. Diletakkan perlahan di atas meja pembatas antara kursi supir dan dirinya. Diletakkan album foto itu begitu saja di atas _dashboard_.

Hawa membunuh tiba-tiba dirasakan Haru dari arah belakang. Benda tajam dingin menempel di lehernya. Sensasi perih tercipta saat benda itu bergeser tipis di sana. Sugita menggores leher Haru dengan _dagger_ yang ditempelkan ke lehernya.

"Bagaimana?" Sugita tersenyum. "Hasil fotoku indah, bukan? Momen terakhir setiap manusia yang dipenuhi hasrat ingin tetap hidup namun juga disertai keputusasaan yang sangat. Apa kau tidak ingin diabadikan seperti mereka?" Nada bicara dingin yang sarat akan hasrat membunuh terucap perlahan.

"Kau mau membunuhku dari belakang?" Haru berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Bibirnya terpicing ke atas pada setiap kata yang terucap. Tangannya mencengkeram jok mobil sekuat-kuatnya. Haru benar-benar marah.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu membosankan. Keluarlah! Kau boleh lari. Aku akan memberimu waktu."

Haru turun dari mobil. Dia berdiri tegak sekitar lima meter dari mobil. Menantang Sugita.

"Kau tidak lari?" Sugita tersenyum meremehkan. _Dagger_ berukir yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya diputar-putar sejenak.

Haru mendongak. "Tidak! Karena aku paling benci pada orang yang menggunakan kamera untuk hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Tatapan matanya dingin penuh dengan hawa membunuh.

"Wah! Kau orang pertama yang berani menantangku setelah melihat jejak maha karyaku!" teriak Sugita.

Lalu, "_ITADAKIMASUUUUU_!" Sugita melompat maju, hendak menusukkan _dagger_-nya langsung ke dada Haru.

Haru melompat ke kanan dan langsung menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke pergelangan tangan Sugita. _Dagger_ itu langsung terlepas dari tangannya. Sugita sungguh tidak menyangka, Haru bisa menepis serangannya bahkan langsung balas menyerang. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar, Haru adalah _Persona XII_ yang biasa menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai _hakim_ dengan tangan kosong.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Haru melakukan tendangan berputar telak ke pipi Sugita. Sugita pun terjerembab mencium pasir tak berdaya. Sugita berusaha bangkit namun hantaman tinju Haru mengenai tempurung kepalanya. Ia kembali tersungkur.

Gerakan Haru begitu cepat. Sugita sebenarnya bisa ilmu bela diri. Ilmu yang digunakannya bukan untuk membela dirinya, namun justru untuk menghabisi korban-korbannya. Namun di hadapan Haru, Sugita sama sekali tidak berdaya. Haru tahu dia harus merobohkan Sugita dalam sekali serangan sebelum ia melakukan serangan balik dan menjadi waspada.

Haru menyeringai melihat kondisi Sugita. Pemuda itu mendekat dan setengah berlutut di sampingnya.

"Hei, Sugita. Kau ingin tahu perasaan mereka yang telah kau siksa?" Senyum sadis Haru tersungging di wajah tampannya. Keramahan yang sedari tadi terpancar seolah lenyap tergulung ombak pasang yang semakin tinggi.

KRAAAK!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" jeritan Sugita membahana. Memecah suara debur ombak yang semakin keras. Haru mematahkan 3 jari tangan kanannya.

"A-ampun! Aku akan memberikan uang sebanyak yang kau mau! Tapi lepaskan aku! Kumohon!" Sugita mengiba dengan napas tersengal-sengal menahan sakit.

"Saat korban-korbanmu memohon hal yang sama padamu, apa jawabanmu?" Haru bangkit berdiri. Ditatapnya Sugita yang kini duduk memegangi tangan kanannya.

BRUAK! KRAAAAK!

Haru menendang bahu kanan Sugita hingga engselnya lepas. Pria itu menulikan pendengarannya saat Sugita berteriak sambil meronta-ronta kesakitan.

Ditatapnya Sugita, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menyiksamu lebih lama lagi. Tapi sayangnya aku sibuk. Aku harus segera bersiap untuk mengambil foto gerhana malam ini." Haru berjalan ke arah belakang tubuh Sugita.

Mata Sugita membelalak ketakutan. Air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia tahu pasti kematian akan segera datang menjemput dirinya.

"_Sayonara_, Sugita!" Haru berlutut dan memutar kepala Sugita sampai patah.

KRAK!

"Semua selesai..."

Haru bangkit berdiri. Ditepuk-tepuk lututnya yang tertempel pasir pantai beberapa kali. Tak lama dia sudah kembali berjalan di hamparan pasir putih setelah mengambil kembali kamera miliknya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di dalam mobil milik Sugita.

Diiringi cahaya rembulan, Haru meninggalkan mayat Sugita begitu saja. Ia tak acuh. Ia sudah menuntaskan tugasnya sebagai Aquarius. Membalaskan jeritan orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan mereka. Air pasang akan menghapus jejak langkahnya juga sidik jarinya dari tubuh Sugita yang sebentar lagi terseret ombak.

Dengan langkah ringan, Haru pun menghampiri Ooga yang masih setia duduk menunggu.

* * *

_**End of POV 3**_

**Epilog**

_**POV 1**_

* * *

"_Good Boy_!" Aku membelai kepala Ooga yang terlihat senang akan kedatanganku.

Ooga tampak mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah khawatir. Yuk, bekerja!" Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Di atas tebing pantai, memotret gerhana bulan ditemani angin darat yang kering.

Aku mulai memasang _tripod _di atas tanah.

Foto yang kuhasilkan kali ini akan kupersembahkan untuk mereka yang sudah tiada dengan penuh penderitaan.

Aku pun mulai membidikkan kamera.

* * *

_**End of POV 1**_

**END**

**221113**

Tadinya mau ngelarin fanfic Aguri kecil [Garo] dulu. Eh ada challenge di FFN grup di FB. Awalnya mikir ga akan keburu. Eh pas H-1 malah ada dorongan menggebu buat nulis ini. Maka ditulislah ini dengan penuh semangat membara! [Maaf Aguriii]

Terima kasih banyak bagi Beta Readerku : Majesty Michi sudah memberi tahuku typo, dan memberi masukan berharga.

Ini pertama kali aku buat Fanfic cuman bermodalkan CD drama sepanjang 2 menit dan profil karakter sebanyak 1 halaman web yang diterjemahkan dg google translate. Kalau nama anjingnya salah ya maaf ya. Di CD drama dibilangnya Ooga. kalau di web pake katakana オーガ . Itu bs Auger, bs Ogre. Tp ya sudahlah...

Mohon Maaf Sugita Tomokazu, pinjem nama [meski dipotong]. Habisnya tokoh yang kau perankan di CD drama ga ada namanya. Tapi enak bener bisa ketemu Persona XII satu-satu buat _ngintro_-in mereka 1-1. Jadi, kalau dibunuh salah 1 Persona XII boleh dong? wakakaka

Sayang aku bener2 ga ngerti pas udah wawancara radio. Kenapa _seiyuu_ kalau udah _free talk_, kebanyakan ketawa ketiwi dan ngomong cepet banget. Aku ga nangkeeeep! Hosh hosh...

Btw, sesuai review Kei-san, knapa ga ditarik aja tangannya buat ngelepas engselnya. Karena TERLALU GORE! tadinya aku mau nulis hal yang sama

_Haru mencengkeram bahu Sugita kuat-kuat dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menyusuri lengan sugita menuju pergelangan tangannya. Dan dengan sekali sentakan keras, ditariknya tangan kanan Sugita ke belakang dan diputar ke atas dengan cepat. Suara tulang bergemeretak terdengar nyaring disela jeritan Sugita yang makin tak terkendali. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi kemeja mahalnya yang kini tampak berantakan. Haru menyeringai puas._

NGEEEEK... terlalu sadis! Jadi kuhapus. wakakakakakakak

Fanfic kedua dr fandom 12人の優しい殺し屋 di FFN [ngenes]. Panjangnya hanya 1/2 dari fanfic debut ku di fandom ini.

Habis ini ngarang Virgo aaaah! Ikaruga Kohei!

12人の優しい殺し屋 ... 12 nin no yasashii koroshi ya ... Akan menjadi fandom ke 5 favoriteku setelah B't X, Saint Beast, Fuuma no Kojiro, Double Face.

Dan tetap... akan menemani 'pendahulunya' sebagai FANDOM PINGGIRAN!

*Kalau ga ada yg buat fanficnya, MARI ramaikan sendirian* [forever alone]

**Mohon review nya jika berkenan. Tidak perlu login kok ^^**


End file.
